The Gorillaz's adventures with AutoCorrect
by cooliochick5
Summary: What happens when the Gorillaz get auto correct? Hilarity, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Text Convo between 2D and The Band:**

**(2)2D and (M)Murodc:**

2: Hey, Mudz, wut r u doin?

M: Why the bloody hell are you bugging me at three am!?

2: Cuz im bored :'(

M: Why don't you go play video games!?

2: Hey! tits a great Indian, Mudz, ur a gayness!

M: I'm a what now?

2: Ship! Auto cucumber, I swear!

M: Faceache...how drunk are you right now?

2: not duck enough.

2: *That's *Idea *genius *Coconut

2: *CUCUMBER!  
2:* CORRECT!

* * *

**(2)2D and (R)Russel:**

R: Yo, 'D, still on for the movies later

2: Fluke yams, I am! I've Bert walnuts all week for tits!

R: Um...good for you?

2: What?

R: Um...You on some knew meds I don't know about?

2: Yes, why?

R: Your last text...

2: HONDA FLAPPER SHEET GLASS! TITS WAS AUTO CLAPPERBOARD!

2: *Hurray *Fucking *Sheep *That *Corresponding

R: did you just use the word corresponding? I'm impressed.

2: *Holy *Shit *Correct

R: So are you still waiting for tits?

2: NO! I meant 2 put: Fuck yak, I am! I've bee waiting all wreck for this!

R: You fuck yaks?

2: I am so dun rite now...

* * *

**(2)2D and (N) Noodle:**

2: Hey, luv, wham ya uppercut two?

N: Um...wut?

2: Never Middle Earth. Did Russ mentor any thermometer a boot Mudz's fanny pack?

N: Always Middle Earth. And, I didn't know you could mentor a fanny pack...

2: What? Noodle, you are only 15, you are too yams to be doorbell drugs

N: Toochi...are you high right now?

2: I dun frank so

N: I am so confused right now...

2: SHANK!

2: *what are you up too?

2: * Nvm. Did Ratchet mentor any fling about Murder's freak out?

N: Ratchet? What?

2: *Russel *Thing *Murdoc's

N: Ohhhhh...Nope, didn't say anything. And you shouldn't call Russel ratchet, he is a very classy man.

2: He is ratchet!

N: I know, but it still is not polite to say that.

2: I would nuke say that to his fanny pack

N: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FANNY PACKS!?

**_A/N: THIS IS A SERIES XD THANKS FOR READING_**

**_disclaimers: I own nothing_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Text Convo between Russel and The Band:**

**(R)Russel and (M)Murodc:**

R: Yogurts, cuando make baby turtle a sand bitch?

M: ...what? Why do I get the feeling I should be offended by this?

R: Wait, water the fluke!

M: I will do no such thing!

R: Fucking auto contamination!

R: *Correct!

R: Can you make baby girl a sand bitch

M: No, I can not

R: SANDWICH!

M: That I can do, but I most certainly will not water the fluke.

R: *What the- never mind man, just make her a damn sandwich!

* * *

**(R)Russel and (D) 2D:**

D: Hey Russ

R: Hey 2Dentalhygine, soup?

D: ...r u makin fun of me?

R: Twat? Of curriculum not.

D: IM SO CONFUSED!

R: D, you're always constipated

R: *Confused.

D: Wait, so now im constipated and confused!? GAH, WHAT IS LIFE ANYMORE!

* * *

**(R)Russel and (N)Noodle:**

R: Hey, baby squirrel, when do you need to be pickled up from escuela?

N: Uh...2:45...I think? Who is baby squirrel?

R: Ship, I meant *Baby squeal

R: *baby girl

N: Ohhhh...and what is escuela? I thought I was at school.

R: apparently my phone thinks its Spanish. It changed 'Can soup' to 'Cuando' before.

N: Can soup?

R: *Can dope

R: *Can do

R: My phone is STD...

R: STUPID!


	3. Chapter 3

**Text Convo between Murdoc and The Band:**

**(M)Murodc and (2)2D:**

M: Eye, face cake, yogurt me a beard, will yam

2: um...am I supposed 2 be offended by this?

M: Duckface, justice get me the damn beard!"

2: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?

M: You got to the refrigerator, you open it, you get the beer, and then you give it to me.

2: but, what about the beard?

M: What beard?

2: You asked me to get you a beard

M: No I didn't

2: Did so

M: JUST GET ME THE DAMN BEER!

* * *

**(M)Murodc and (N)Noodle:**

N: Murdoc-san, I'm hungry

M: Who cares if you're horny, do you know where duckface is with my beard?

N: EXCUSE ME!?

M: What?

M: Holy shot...

M: That was autocorrect...

M: *Hungry *Face-ache *beer *shit

M: I'm am so done with this phone...

N: I'm still hungry you know.

M: Just take my wallet and don't tell Lards I sent you that, it was an accident

N: Whatever you say, Murdoc-san

* * *

**(M)Murodc and (R)Russel:**

M: Hey, Lamps, do you know where titties is? I asked him to get me a beard an hour ago

R: Are you some kind of drunk right now, man?

M: No, I would be if 2Dicks would just bring me my Gob smack beard already

R: 2Dicks? And who the hell says 'Gob smack' anymore?

R: and who the fuck is Lamps!?

M: Tramps

M: Faps

M: Flabs

M: Lards! Fucking Lards!

R: Well...I'm offended now...

M: You have no idea...


End file.
